Better than you
by kawaiineko139
Summary: ONESHOT! sorry for the summary..well she died in her dream. will her dream come to reality! or it will it just be her nightmare!
1. Chapter 1

Better than you

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and this Message…

Dedicated to my friends…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunny after noon in the prestigious academy, a raven haired guy were leaning against the Sakura tree while his brunette haired girlfriend is resting her head at his shoulder as he hugged her waist while reading his new comic book.

Suddenly the brunette girl dreamt of something, and from the looks of it, for her it was a nightmare and could never wish to happen in reality. The brunette girl suddenly woke up and looked up to her boyfriend while hot salty waters are coming from her orbs. Noticing that she was awake, the raven haired guy looked up to her with no motions at all but deep inside, he wants to ask why she was crying.

Like she can read minds or whatever, she asked…

"Natsume?" she said as tears continue to pour behind those hazel orbs.

"Hn?" he replied as he went back by reading his Manga and while he stroke his girlfriend's soft silky hair.

"I had a nightmare about you and me and another…" she said as she was cut of by Natsume himself, facing her with a brow raised up.

"Another girl huh?! why jealous?!" he said mockingly as he smirked a little while mikan just put on a pouty face that he love the most.

"Grrrr! Cut it all out Hyuuga Natsume! So what if I am jealous?! I have the right you know, I'm your girlfriend may I remind you Mr. Know-it-all." She said as she looked away, arms crossed at her chest. And while natsume chuckled a little.

"Well Ms. Polkadots, mind telling me what happen so that your dear boyfriend can tease you uh I mean calm you down." He said as mikan look up to him and gritted her teeth.

"Alright hubby, I am sleeping happily…." She said sarcastically as she started telling the whole story.

Story of her dream:

She was running or more like skipping to the corridors of the academy, wanting to see her boyfriend so much, since she hadn't seen him for the past 2 months because of his straight missions. She got worried sick and didn't eat at all. Right now she was running very fast excited to see him since narumi said that he is finally back. As she run around the school corridors, she encountered him at the Sakura tree and saw something unexpected…

He was hugging another girl, same with her looks except different name and how she acts.

She has a brunette hair tied up into pigtails, slender sexy body, hazel eyes, porcelain skin and has the same height as hers, except this girl is…

"Kimiko, Let's go. Class is starting." He said as she looked up to him.

"Hai, arigatou." She said emotionlessly as the guy stood up and offered her a hand to help her to stand. They both walk hand in hand as mikan saw everything. Thing is, she is not the girl and she can tell that natsume didn't see her or did he?! That time while walking, out of the blue, natsume mention something that made kimiko and mikan at the same time divert their attention to him.

Not knowing what to do, she just run off, run and run until she pants and sweat a lot while tears pouring from her eyes. Can Natsume really do cheat on their relationship? After those 5 long years, their already 15 he confesses and now she is seeing him w/ a girl specifically looking a lot like her… as she run she never saw a cliff before in the northern forest, and because of her blurry vision, she barely see her way anymore. While crying and running, she murmured something…

"This is just a dream not a reality, even so, if you still don't know, I still love you very much Natsume Hyuuga." She murmured as she fell and as tears began to pour and pour. Meanwhile back to reality natsume's been bothered because his uniform is getting wet by his girlfriend's tears.

"…. And that's how it ended. Now did you get why I'm jealous -it-all?!" she said as natsume wanted to laugh over and over again but then he didn't choose to do that instead…

"I just got one question polkadots…why didn't you talked to me in your dream instead you chose to run like an idiot with a crying ugly face?!" he said as he raised his brow to his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't want to disturb a scene you know, plus it's just a dream, it will never happened I suppose." She said as she looked away and as natsume let her face him and say something. He wanted to chuckle but he can't express that infront of his girlfriend, atleast not now, not yet and not ever.

"Will you please cut the water works, your crying again, it's just a stupid dream, idiot." He said as mikan just snob him and look on the other side.

"Whatever, I just hope you can promise me you'll never do that in reality." She said as she stood up and started to walk away, but a firm hold on her elbow stopped her from her tracks and hugged by the one and only Hyuuga Natsume himself.

"Okay Polkadots then hear this. 'There is always someone better than you, someone attractive than you, someone smarter than you and one step ahead of you, but the one better than you may just be the loneliest person, the one attractive than you may not be that attractive on the inside, the one smarter than you may not be loved by others. So never ever be jealous because I'll always love you very much idiot!' Don't think too much, it doesn't suit my idiot of a girlfriend to be that serious and by imagining such things. So please do smile like you always do MIKAN." he said as he made her face him and smiled at her, the rare smile that only her can see, the smile that can make her heart beat faster again and again, the only smile that can melt her anytime and the only smile that prove that he loves her so much and he is serious about what he was saying.

She then wiped her tears away as she smiled genuinely to him and peck on his cold mint lips then she hugged him tightly as if never wanting to let go because in her dream she heard something unexpected…

Before she run off crying, she heard the same words come out from his mouth saying…

'There is always someone better than you, someone attractive than you, someone smarter than you and one step ahead of you, but the one better than you may just be the loneliest person, the one attractive than you may not be that attractive on the inside, the one smarter than you may not be loved by others. So don't think such things because I love you very much KIMIKO(my ooc)…

-END-

Authors note: Please leave a review… and thank you for reading hope you enjoy…

On Going Story: Beware of Ms. Lunatic (other account)

A Very Special Love


	2. AuThoRs NotE

Authors note:

Hi guys!

Thank you very much for the people who read and review my story…

Prettycool2912

Yanani

Little-miss-shy-girl

-iza

Blackcat9157

Well, a lot of you have asked why my summary is like that…

My answer: I'm sorry, I'll just change it. I forgot because I'm doing a lot of things that time and I forgot to change my summary… so there, please forgive me…

As for the people who read and review and wanted a sequel…

My answer: I think I'll try and do a sequel, but if you want, you can also suggest what will be the plot of the sequel… -giggles-… this short story got me inspired with a quote, so there…

As for the people who wanted to add me up in friendster, y.m, multiply…here's my account or username…

FRIENDSTER, Y.M: catzie_.ph

MULTIPLY: Nulifirewielder13

On Going stories: Beware of Ms. Lunatic – Cutenullifirewielder account

A very Special Love – Kawaiineko139

Upcoming Stories: My cocky bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga

Our Love Story

The Only Way That I know How to Feel

Thanks again everyone!!!!!!

-kawaiineko139/khatzie/cat…-


End file.
